Ravenna Granger
by HermioneDianaRaven
Summary: Ravenna Emiliana Granger, High Lady of the Most Venerable Houses of Dagworth-Granger, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Le Fay, and Emrys is the elder sister of Hermione Granger. She hid her, protected her, survived, and lived for her. This is her story. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

Ravenna Emimliana Granger, High Lady of the Most Venerable Houses of Dagworth-Granger, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Le Fay, and Emrys, is a pureblood witch. Technically she was the daughter of two pureblood squibs but that was of no consequence. She would be entering her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was in Slytherin House for she was very ambitious and cunning, yet she was also creative and intelligent. She was the consummate snake. She had been raising her younger sister Hermione Jean ever since their parents died in a Death Eater had killed their murderers and used her network to get them to France and keep the entire thing hush-hush. If she hadn't done magic Hermione and she would have gone to an orphanage and they could have been split up. She couldn't very well protects her sister if they were split up. When she went to Hogwarts she snuck Hermione in her dorm. Not a single one of the idiots she roomed with found out. **So** much weight would be lifted off her shoulders now that Hermione was going to Hogwarts. Erm..legally, that is. To teach Hermione she had enlisted the help of online schooling. Normally electronics don't work at Hogwarts, but Raven had solved that problem with some runes and a spell she created.


	2. Hyacinth Part One

The Girl Who Lived. The Woman Who Conquered. The Grey Witch. Freak. Cheater. Liar. Fool. All things High Lady Hyacinth Ivy Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Black-Potter has been known as or will be known by. But, at the heart of all of these names and expectations Hyacinth is not a fool, not a freak, and scarily intelligent. Hyacinth is very charismatic and possesses lots of wit and charm. But Hyacinth could do things. Changing her appearance, levitating objects, or teleporting were child's play to Hyacinth. However, for all of her power Hyacinth did have her weaknesses. She was mortal after all. Her admittedly newly discovered fame could be a hindrance when wanting to walk about unnoticed in her birth form. However, that very same fame could be very handy. Famous people did have mobs of people clamoring to do things for them.


	3. Hermione Part One

Lady Hermione Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Le Fay-Emrys-Dagworth-Granger was the sister of High Lady Ravenna Emiliana Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Le Fay-Emrys-Dagworth-Granger. Hermione was very smart. She loved to learn and read and just gain knowledge in general. The real her did at least. When her sister and her were in the presence of untrustables they wore masks. Not literal masks, but masks all the same. They hid their true selves under so many layers until they were hardly even recognizable. Occasionally they would drop a couple layers but they could never really be themselves. Even when they become of age they will still never be themselves. "We must always hide." Raven told Hermione. "For if anyone discovers the real us they will take our bonds, our weaknesses, even our strengths and titles and use them against us." Hermione longed to be free, to take off her masks and show the world who Hermione really is. Sadly, that is a very unlikely outcome. A war is brewing and wars are dangerous.


	4. Ravenna Part Two

_A small child sat in her room reading a book when she heard a sound downstairs. She assumed her parents had dropped something. Knowing in that scenario they would blame her freakishness she closed her book and hid under her bed. She heard her name shouted in a way that emitted fear. She knew disobeying them would result in a harsher punishment she got up and walked downstairs. Her mother and father, Doctors Claudius and Helen-Ophelia Granger, were there, as well as six people she didn't know. They were dressed in strange clothes, holding carved sticks and two of the had held them up to her parent's necks. Mother was holding a sleeping two-year old Hermione to her chest, and Father stood, relieved when he saw Raven._

 _He said to one of the stick holders, "See, here she is. She a witch, a freak just like you. Take her, kill her, do what you will, just don't hurt my family."_

 _A male stick holder said, "Isn't she your family, your child?"_

 _Her father replied, "Bah, as if that freak constituted as family."_

 _A female stick holder said strange words, "Avada Kedavra," and shock a green light at her father. He fell over and she said, "One less squib in the world. What are we going to do with the mother, the child, and the babe? The child is magical, but the other squib and the baby?_

 _A different male stick holder responded, "Kill them and squib-spawn, too. They don't deserve to have magic or a place in our world."_

 _The moment he said that Raven's magic broke out like water rushing out of a dam. The house shook and you could feel her raw power in the air. They could NOT hurt Hermione or her._

 _The first male stick holder said, "Merlin, it's powerful. Kill the baby and the mother and grab the child." He shot another beam of green light at her mother. She fell. Raven dove and grabbed Hermione. She directed her power towards the stick holders. Her hand outstretched in a choking motion, she took the air from their lungs. She continued until they were dead. Holding Hermione, she went to the kitchen and grabbed the money her parents kept on the fridge, as well all of Hermione's necessities. The money amounted to thousands of pounds. She was amazed there was that much money. Remembering what had just transpired her amazement faded and sense of duty took over. She put everything in a bag and ran into the streets. Running, running, running, she didn't stop until she was far away from the house where she had spent the first years of her life. Until she was far away from her dead parents. Until she was far away from the men and women she killed without a thought. What good child does that? she thought. "No good child. You aren't a good child. Just like Mum and Dad always said, you're a freak, plain and simple. You're a freak." She stopped running and walked to a cheap hotel that she knew wouldn't ask any questions. At least, not until anyone found out what happened. And she planned to be gone by then._

 _"One room for 9 hours." She said, holding a still sleeping Hermione. She handed the woman at the counter the money in exchange for the keys to Room 37. She walked to her room and put Hermione down in the bed. Placing pillows around her sister's body, she made sure she wouldn't fall off the bed. Raven then walked into the bathroom, sat on the floor, and broke down. In the past hour her parents had died leaving her to rear her sister, she had murdered, and she had run away. She cried for minutes until she was numb. Until there were no more tears to come out. She had never particularly liked her parents, but she didn't wish death on them, yet. And even if she did, she wanted to be the one to do it. Not to have some strange people do it and attempt to kill her. She stood up and walked out to check on Hermione and sat down on the bed. She made a few calls to her carefully built network._

 _Now, you may wonder how a seven-year old could possibly have a 'network.' Well, children have parents and after some sleep-overs and 'accidentally' seeing some 'things,' she had been owed some favors. And some of those favors have led to her own spies. She made is so that the murder of Dr.'s Granger and Granger, and the disappearance of their two children, would not make the news. It would be kept quiet._

 _She created a way for Hermione and her to keep their names, however, they would have to relocate. To France. Thankfully, despite her Father being 100% British, her Mother had been Russian, British, and French, so she knew a few languages, French being one of them. They would fly to Paris tomorrow morning at six in the morning. One of her other 'favors' would be driving them there._


End file.
